This invention pertains to devices for manufacturing items used for acoustic, thermal or vibration shielding, and in particular, to such a sealed shielding unit and method of producing same to be used in commercial, industrial and private manufacturing in order to provide protection devices for noise, heat and vibration applications.
It is very common to have parts manufactured as shields for automobiles and the like to limit the amount of noise, heat and vibration that will be transferred to the opposite of the shield. However, the current method used to manufacture this type of device requires a long, expensive, labor intensive process and needs to be streamlined in order to become cost effective. The standard process used in this manufacturing procedure is to manually cut the blanks made of aluminum and the insulation; manually place the insulator between the aluminum blanks; scribe marks at intervals around the perimeter of the part; manually bend and fold both pieces of aluminum along one mark toward the rear side of the part; manually tap the folded material flat with a hammer; manually bend and fold both pieces along the inner mark toward the front side of the part; and finally manually tap the folded material flat to create a fold around the perimeter of the unit. What is also needed is a method which will create a sealed shielding unit that is easy to manufacture, environmentally friendly, lightweight and portable with a minimum of manual steps and which will provide an improved sealing unit and have a stronger edge.
It is the object of this invention to teach a sealed shielding unit and method of producing the sealed shielding unit which avoids the disadvantages and limitations, recited above for shielding units and the methods of manufacturing of shielding units.